1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pots for use with plants. In particular, the present invention concerns a plant pot that has a wider base than throat so as to provide greater stability and is separable to facilitate removal of plants from the pot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plant pots are typically smaller in diameter at the base than they are at the opening or throat. Plant pots are usually designed in this fashion so that a plant can be more readily removed from the pot when it grows for subsequent replanting into other pots or into the ground. One difficulty of pots having this configuration is that the pots are less stable as more of the weight is positioned above the actual base of the pot thereby making the pot more inclined to be tipped over.
To address this particular concern, pots have been developed that have a wider base than throat to improve the stability of the pot. Pots have even been developed that are formed of two separable halves to thereby permit disassembly of the pot and removal of the plant contained therein. Mechanisms for attaching separable halves of pots have included hinges, pins, and similar items.
Separable pots can be relatively expensive to manufacture because often each pot member has one or more features that is different from the other pot member. As a result, typical separable pots can require up to double the manufacturing costs associated with non-separable plant pots since two distinct pieces are manufactured. If molding processes are used to manufacture the separable plant pot, two molds might be required which can increase manufacturing and production costs significantly.
While these pots provide somewhat greater stability and also allow for removal of the plant contained therein, these pots are generally difficult to assemble and use. Hence, there is a need for an improved pot that provides greater stability and still allows for easy removal and replanting of the plant. To this end, there is a need for a pot that has a broader base than throat and is also separable wherein the pot is designed to be assembled and disassembled in an easy manner and is also inexpensive to manufacture.